Amittere Annis
by Jolie-plume
Summary: neville : n.m, être capable de transformer un banal cours de potion en cataclysme, cauchemard de Rogue, synonyme : Boulet, Fléau, ennui potentiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ^^_

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Ceci est une fanfiction humoristique que j'écris avec Eliona et Nounii. Les chapitres seront successivement de moi, d'Elinoa et de Nounii._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

_Jolie-plume._

**Prologue.**

- Dépêches-toi Ron ! On est en retard pour le cours de potion... Rogue va nous tuer !

- Et Hermione aussi accessoirement...

- Je ne sais pas qui nous devons le plus craindre...

Ce fut un Harry Potter et un Ron Weasleyà bout de souffle qui entrèrent timidement dans la salle de potion se situant dans les cachots du château. Ils se firent le plus discret possible dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Pas de chance pour nos deux protagonistes, la porte en avait décidé tout autrement : Elle grinça si fort que toute la classe, y compris le maitre des potions, se retourna vers eux.

- Tient, tient. Qu'avons-nous là ? Potter et Weasley daignent enfin nous honorer de leur présence ? dit le professeur de potion de sa voix doucereuse en prenant bien soin d'accentuer le mot "honorer".

- On s'est perdu... tenta Ron, en proie au désespoir.

- Alors que ça fait plus de quatre ans que vous vivez pratiquement ici ?

A ces mots, les serpentards, car oui, les griffondors et les serpentards avaient cours en commun, ricanèrent allégrement.

- Vingt points de moins à Griffondor pour retard, 10 points de moins pour perturbation de cours et 10 points de moins pour insolence.

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Moins 5 points pour protestations saugrenues... Allez-vous assoir !

Ron et Harry, penauds, se dirigèrent vers le dernier banc de libre quand, derechef, la voix de professeur Rogue retentit :

- Non, pas là ! Weasley avec Goyle et Potter... Avec Londubat ! Laissons les bas fonds de l'art des potions entre eux...

Nouveau ricanement de la part des serpentards plus un sourire narquois de Drago Malefoy. Le numéro cinq : sourire sadique spécial Potter !

En colère, Harry alla s'assoir à coté de son ami Neville. Par chance, il n'avait pas hérité du gorille ambulant. Il fit d'ailleurs un sourire mi-sadique, mi-compatissant au rouquin puis commença à lire les ingrédients indiqués au tableau. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient réaliser une potion de ratatinage.

Avec l'aide de Neville, le survivant commença la préparation, tous deux espérant qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produirait. Pourtant, vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas le jour de chance de notre héro national et, pendant qu'il remuait la potion, Neville ajouta accidentellement un ingrédient en trop. La mixture se mit alors à bouillir anormalement et bien trop vite et, avant même que Rogue ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, explosa ! Le complexe du héro d'Harry refit surface car le griffondor poussa son ami Neville à terre, recevant le plus gros de la potion sur lui. Sans le vouloir, il en ingurgita même une partie.

Malheureusement, le beau geste du survivant n'eut pas servi à grand chose car plus de la moitié de la classe était dorénavant recouvert de la substance suspecte qui, cinq minutes plus tôt, mijotait encore dans le chaudron de Neville.

- Potter ! Londubat ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? cria le professeur recouvert à moitié de la substance, qui tournait à l'orange flash au contact de la peau.

Neville ne put que bégayer tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, un certain serpentard blond avait du inhaler trop de vapeur de potion car, sous les yeux ébahis de ses condisciple, il se tapait un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- Miss Granger.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Veuillez conduire cet incapable de M. Potter ainsi que les autres à l'infirmerie...

Fin de la journée, Harry put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh n'ayant rien trouver d'anormal malgré tous ses examens.

En cette belle soirée d'automne, plus personne ne parlait de l'accident, exception faite de Neville qui avait marre de devoir acheter des nouveaux chaudrons...

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Harry et Ron montèrent au dortoir et enfilèrent leur pyjama.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Ton pyjama n'est pas un peu grand ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je le trouve un peu large. Maman à du lui jeter un sort d'agrandissement pour que je le garde plus longtemps.

Harry acquiesça et tous deux allèrent succomber aux bras de Morphée.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Effets secondaires

**Coucou c'est Elinoa**

**J'ai le regret de dire que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Donc voici le 1er chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la fic en générale (c'est mon bébé qui est né de mon cerveau de folle Yaoïste et que ma nièce Jolie-Plume a tout de suite adopter ^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin, sur ce...bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Effets secondaires**

Tout était beau en ce matin ensoleillé d'Octobre, les oiseaux chantaient encore et tout le dortoir des Griffondor dormait à poings fermés...

– AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Suite à ce cri, tous les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut, en alerte, scrutant la pièce pour voir où se trouvait le danger, l'esprit encore embrouillé par les restes de sommeil.

– Quoi ?

– Que ce passe t'il ?

– Qui nous attaque ?

C'est à ce moment qu'on vit Seamus sortir de la salle de bain, le visage entre les mains, hurlant toujours. Tout le monde avait arrêté de paniquer et de le fixer pour enfin savoir le pourquoi de son cri matinal, qui les avait sortis de leur lit si confortable.

- Seamus qu'as tu ? Tu es blessé ?

Leur camarade de chambrée se tourna alors vers eux. A sa vue, ils ne purent réprimer un grand éclat de rire. L'Irlandais avait le visage couvert de boutons qui, à vue de nez ressemblait fort à de l'acné.

– Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! Comment ça m'est arrivé ?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Seamus, lui répondit Dean, vas à l'infirmerie, elle devrait avoir une potion pour t'enlever tes...pustules...ha ha ha ha...

– Potion ! C'est vrai j'ai oublié qu'on avait encore le bâtard graisseux ce matin en 1ère heure ! S'écria Ron d'un air désespéré.

– Oh non mais pourquoi Dumbledore essaye encore d'améliorer l'entente entre nous et ces sales serpents perfides. Deux réveils de suite avec cette chauve-souris c'est pousser au suicide. Désolé Seam' tu vas devoir y aller comme ça...rajouta Neville.

– Bon les gars quand faut y aller, continua Harry, et Ron arrêtes de te gratter, tu vas finir par te blesser.

Une fois descendus et rejoins par Hermione, le groupe se dirigea à contre cœur vers les cachots sombres où les Serpentards étaient déjà présent. Harry remarqua vaguement du coin de l'œil d'autres élèves qui, soit comme Seamus avaient des poussées d'acné, soit comme Ron, des démangeaisons, mais son esprit oublia vite quand Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

– Entrez ! Et en silence !

Sur ces belles paroles douces et agréables de leur cher professeur (hum hum), les élèves prirent place, souriants pour les reptiles et découragés pour les lions. Après plusieurs minutes passées sur leur chaudron, notre trio releva la tête intrigué par le silence inhabituel de la pièce. Nombreux élèves, Serpentard comme Griffondor, dormaient debout devant leur table. Quand, tout à coup, Lavande, endormie elle aussi, bascula vers l'avant, renversant son chaudron dans une cacophonie assourdissante qui, néanmoins, ne réveilla point les autres, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

– Miss Brown ! Vous avez décidé de vous mettre au même niveau relativement déjà bas de Londubat? Et regardez-moi cette brochette d'abrutis, tous en train de somnoler ! Bande d'insolent ! Où croyez-vous vous trouver ? Dans le cours de Binns ? Hurla le professeur Rogue avant de se retourner vers les élèves de sa maison. Quoi vous aussi ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil des élèves amorphes, il déclara sèchement :

– 10 point de moins pour Griffondor pour chaque élèves endormis et 2 point de moins pour Serpen...

Troublé que la chauve-souris s'arrête en pleine phrase, Harry se tourna vers son enseignant pour constater que celui-ci s'était à son tour endormi en plein milieu de sa tirade (mais aussi que Rogue avait quand même eu le temps d'enlever des point à Griffondor). Hermione quant à elle, avait l'air d'avoir une énigme devant elle qui ne demander qu'à être résolu.

– Je sais ce qu'ils ont ! C'est si évident, j'aurai du y penser avant...s'écria-t-elle

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le petit brun car à coté de lui, Ron avait rejoins ses condisciples au royaume des rêves.

– C'est pourtant si simple, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, j'aurai du savoir que cela se passerai ainsi, les vêtements, les boutons, le sommeil...j'ai lu un livre dessus mais c'est extrêmement rare...comment cela a pu se produire...à moins que...oui c'est ça ! continua la jeune fille tout en sautant sur place

– Hermione explique moi, je ne comprends rien.

– Ce qui arrive c'est que...débuta t'elle avant de, elle aussi, tomber sur sa chaise dans un profond sommeil.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie avec un air consterné, pourquoi donc éprouvait-elle le besoin de toujours développer ses explications au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel. Il se résigna donc à faire, comme toujours dans ces cas là, à partir voir Dumbledore mais, avant ,il passa à l'infirmerie avec l'espoir que cela ne serait pas trop grave et que Pomfresh pourrait les sortir du sommeil car il était maintenant le seul éveillé dans sa classe de potion.

A l'infirmerie, l'infirmière ne trouva aucune anomalie chez aucun de ses patients, le cas était étrange, vraiment étrange. Et Miss Granger avait visiblement oublié sa théorie lors de sa petite absence. Elle décida donc de les laisser aller manger pour le repas du midi pendant qu'elle irait parler avec le directeur.

Après le repas où tous émirent des hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, notre trio sortirent pour prendre un peu l'air avant la reprise des cours. Au détour d'un couloir, ils remarquèrent un petit garçon brun qui avait environ 5-6 ans. Tout à sa gentillesse naturelle, notre héros décida de l'aider. C'est avec cette attention qu'il s'en approcha pour s'agenouiller à ses cotés :

– Et bien mon petit bonhomme, tu t'es perdu ? Demanda Harry, remarquant que le petit bonhomme en question avait plus les cheveux noirs que bruns et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, plutôt gras.

Le garçonnet se retourna lentement, le Survivant se trouva alors confronté à un regard noir alors qu'une méchante veine battait sur le front du petit « perdu ».

à suivre...

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, laissé un petit mot d'encouragement pour mes collaboratrices et moi, c'est notre carburant en plus du chocolat (qu'on accepte aussi ^^)**


	3. Harry Potter et l'enfant perdu

**Salut à tous, c'est Nounii =) **

**Comme de bien entendu, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je remercie Elinoa et Jolie-Plume de m'avoir demandé de collaborer à cette fic'. Sur ce, bonne lecture …**

**Le cas : Harry Potter et l'enfant perdu.**

- Je ne vous permets pas, Potter !

Harry se redressa lentement. Devant lui se tenait son « cher » professeur de potion… rajeuni de quelques années (hum). Notre trio préféré réprima un fou rire. À l'intérieur de lui, Rogue bouillonnait et ne resta pas longtemps sans rien dire.

- Cessez donc de rire, s'écria-t-il.

- Mais, professeur… tenta Harry à moitié sérieux, moitié écroulé, nous ne rions pas !

Mini-Rogue serra ses petits poings et finit par s'énerver.

- 20 points en moins pour votre insolence… Chacun !

- Mais…

- SILENCE ! hurla-t-il avec sa voix d'enfant.

Ron se boucha les oreilles. Quel cri !

- J'enlève encore 5 points à monsieur Weasley pour ses protestations. Je vous retrouverai tous en retenue samedi ! Ainsi que celui d'après… Comment osez-vous vous moquez de mon état ! Sachez que j'en toucherais un mot au professeur Dumbledore…

Notre héros releva les yeux avec un air angélique.

- C'est une très bonne idée ça, dit-il en coupant Rogue dans son élan. Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore…

Durant tout le trajet menant au bureau de Dumbledore, leur professeur ne cessa de leur crier dessus. Hermione, Ron et Harry l'ignorèrent le sourire aux lèvres et le laissèrent même en arrière.

C'est ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore vit débarquer dans son bureau trois jeunes gens souriants et un petit garçonnet en colère. Harry voulut expliquer la situation au directeur mais mini-Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Prenant donc connaissance de ce qu'il se passait, Dumbledore émit son avis.

- Cela ne devrait pas être si grave voyons… Pas de quoi s'énerver Sevichou. Nous allons sans doute trouver une solution ! Un bonbon au citron ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

- Vous pouvez vous le foutre où je pense, votre bonbon au citron ! Et puis ne m'appelez plus jamais ainsi…

Derrière eux, on pouvait voir notre héros préféré en proie à un fou rire avec son meilleur ami. Rogue les regarda choqué. Il ajouta alors :

- Voyez, Albus, je ne leur fait même plus peur ! C'est une honte, ils mériteraient une bonne correction ! 10 points en moins, encore, pour Gryffondor ! Cessez de rire !

- Allons, mon p'tit, faut pas s'énerver pour ça ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? se moqua Ron.

Pour la première fois, ils purent voir Rogue rouge comme une écrevisse. Dumbledore tapota la tête d'Hermione et les fit quitter son bureau.

Plus loin dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Neville. Ce dernier fit, pour la première fois dans sa vie, preuve de discernement.

- Mais, c'est le professeur Rogue, lâcha-t-il.

- Si j'avais su qu'un jour Longdubat serait perspicace, je me serais envoyé moi-même à Sainte-Mangouste. Veuillez arrêter de me fixer ainsi, Longdubat !

Ignorant la remarque acide de son professeur de potion, Neville tourna les yeux vers Harry et demanda :

- C'est vraiment lui ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Ron.

- Mais… Il est…

- Mignon, oui, on peut le dire, dit Harry.

- !

Neville partit en courant dans le sens inverse.

**Affaire à suivre… **

**En espérant, chers lecteurs, que ce chapitre vous a plu, nous vous demandons, à l'aide de review de deviner le prochain cas.**


	4. Harry Potter et la touffe de feu

_Bonjour tout le monde =)_

_Voici le troisième chapitre (enfin), je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des review, Elinoa qui m'a trouvé cet exellent titre de chapitre et Nounii, qui continue de collaborer avec nous _

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à moi -_-_

_J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, malgré sa petitesse ^^'_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

_Jolie-plume._

**Harry Potter et la touffe de feu.**

Après l'étrange découverte qu'ils avaient faites sur leur professeur honnis, Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et jouèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier puis, quand l'heure vint, allèrent se coucher...

Le lendemain matin, un cri de Neville réveilla tout le dortoir.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?!

- Ron... Tes cheveux !

Le dit Ron toucha sa tête et poussa à son tour un hurlement. Sur sa tête, se trouvait désormais une horrible masse rousse !

Alertée par tout le vacarne que faisait les garçons, Ginny entra dans leur dortoirs, à moitié endormie. Quand elle vu son frère, la cadette Weasley s'exclama :

- Ron ?! Pourquoi as-tu refais cette horrible et vieille coupe de cheveux ? Déjà qu'à l'époque, ça t'allait pas ! Puis, t'aurais pas rétréci ?

Un fou rire se propagea dans le dortoir malgré les protestations du rouquin quand, soudain, Harry dit :

- Ginny ?! Mais, toi aussi, tu as changé...

A ses mots, la rouquine se tata...

- Ma poitrine ! Je n'en ai plus !

- ça ne change pas grand chose... dit Dean, aussitôt foudroyé du regard.

- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore. intervint Hermione, arrivée entre-temps. Ginny, Ron, suivez-moi !

En chemin, il croisèrent Drago Malefoy, qui ne manqua pas de se moquer ouvertement de Ron.

- Au feu, Au feu ! Ah mais non, suis-je bête, ce n'est que la belette... Que ce passe-t-il Weasley, tes parents ne peuvent même plus te payer le coiffeur ?

- Malefoy...

- Viens Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine. le coupa Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent leurs chemin et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, grâce à Hermione, qui connaissait le mot de passe (Y a-t-il une chose qu'elle ignore ?). ils purent ainsi constater que Rogue y était déjà...

- Les élèves ne me respectent plus et, que pensera vous-savez-qui s'il me voit ainsi ! Bon sang, qui a-t-il de plus urgent que de me rendre mon apparence ?!

Avisant qu'il n'étais plus seul avec le directeur, Rogue se retourna. Quand il vit la tignasse de Ron, il réprima un sourire et déclara :

- D'accord, ça c'est plus urgent...

Devant l'air choqué de Ron et l'air hilare des deux jeunes filles, Dumbledore les invita à rentrant en leur proposant un bonbon au citron...

_C'est encore moi ^^_

_Vous avez aimé ?_

_Comme pour le dernier chapitre, nous vous invitons à deviner quel sera la prochaine victime de cette fic'._


	5. Harry Potter et Asklépios

**Coucou c'est Elinoa, c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de vous faire ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens a remercier les lecteurs(?) lectrices pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur.**

**Pour plus de compréhension, « Asklepios » est le dieu de la médecine dans la mythologie Grecque.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..(si vous n'aimez pas merci de ne pas me frapper, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de faire souffrir quelqu'un ) Mouaaah**

Dumbledore venait de refermer la porte de son bureau quant celle-ci s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec force, laissant entrer l'infirmière particulièrement survoltée.

- Albus ! Albus ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai enfin trouvé ce qui arrive !

- Pompom calmez-vous voyons...

- Me calmer ?! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je vous dit que je sais ce qui se passe et avant Miss Granger ! Je suis géniale !

Les étudiants ainsi que Severus (mon ptit Sevvvvv... hum excusez moi) et Albus regardèrent leur si douce infirmière, d'habitude si calme, sauter partout dans le bureau du directeur.

- Pompom, reprenez vous...

Rien à faire, ils assistaient à une Pomfresh surexistée qui...avait entamé une dance de la joie ?! En effet, leur médecin scolaire était en train d'effectuer des pas de dance en criant à tue-tête « c'est qui la meilleure ? C'est moi ! Han han han » (petite dédicace à ma Plume ^^). C'est sur un superbe demi-tour qu'elle se stoppa enfin devant la tête ahurie des personnes présentes. On vit apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues quant elle compris qu'ils avaient tous assisté à sa petite démonstration d'euphorie.

- Hum hum, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement Albus, celui-ci était quelque peu déplacé.

- Je vous en prie Pompom, vous me connaissez, j'aime les éclats de joie, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

Essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance, l'infirmière s'assit sur un des sièges non occupé par les étranges occupants.

- Non merci Albus.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez découvert quel était la raison des changements qui se sont produit, pouvez-vous nous en faire part très chère Pompom ?

- Bien sur, après avoir recueilli les différents symptômes chez divers patients, _son regard se porta sur le professeur Rogue, _j'ai cherché quel pourrait être le mal qui frappe le château. Après diverses recherches infructueuses dans la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé la réponse...

- Bon vous nous la cracher cette réponse ! _S'éclama Rogue dont la patience était légendaire_

_- _Si vous ne me coupiez pas la parole, je vous l'aurais déjà donné et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, rien, je vous jure sur Merlin que rien ne m'empêchera de vous donner la fessée que vous méritez, professeur ou non !

Tous les Griffondor de la pièce purent alors assister à un phénomène aussi rare qu'étrange...La chauve-souris des cachots, surnommé ainsi depuis des années par les même Griffon, venait de rougir fasse à la remarque de leur soignante.

- Bon maintenant que le silence est revenu, je vous explique : grâce à Severus, je peux vous affirmer que la cause est la potion de ratatinage qui à rater. A ce stade de la préparation, elle produit un effet que l'on nomme « Amiterre Annis ». Cet effet agit comme un virus, se propageant à grande vitesse par contact tactile avec les contaminés. Rassurez vous il n'est pas mortel mais, il impose une contrainte aux corps de ses « victimes », démangeaisons, poussées d'acnés, somnolence et surtout un rajeunissement du corps.

- Ca veut dire qu'on est en train de retombait en enfance ! _S'écria Ron_

_- _Non Ron, _répondit Hermione qui, comme on le sais, avait déjà tout compris_

_- _En effet votre intellectuelle n'est pas toucher par le virus, ce qui explique le comportement du professeur Rogue qui malgré c'est...hum 6ans est toujours le même. Malheureusement à ce jour aucun antidote n'est encore trouver, donc il est impératif que vous évitiez tout contact avec les autres élèves et professeurs.

- Je crain ma chère Pompom que cela n'arrive un peu tard, 3 jours se sont écoulés et malheureusement, avec les réunions des professeurs ainsi que les divers passages à l'infirmerie, il y a de fortes chances que vous soyiez aussi contaminé ma chère, un bonbon au citron pour vous remettre ?

- C'est ce que je craignais...

- Madame ? Cela veut-il dire que nous aussi on va revenir a l'âge de 6 ans ? _Demanda Harry avec appréhension_

_- _Sachez M. Potter que ce problème peut avoir différents effets sur les mêmes patients, le corps peut rajeunir de plusieurs années comme d'une seule cela dépend de la constitution de la personne touchée. Professeur Rogue je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez a trouver l'antidote, je voudrais aussi que Miss Granger vienne participer a la confection...

- JE REFUSE !

- Severus, voyons, ne faite pas l'enfant, _regard noir du dit enfant_, on sait tous que Miss Granger a les compétences pour vous assister dans cette tache, de plus j'exige que les personnes ayant un rajeunissement poussé doivent être accompagnées par celle le moins touchées, les « binômes » seront décidé par le choixpeau lors du prochain repas, j'en profiterais pour annoncer à tous les élèves les phénomènes du château, maintenant les enfants, _nouveau regard noir de Rogue_, retournez à vos dortoirs avant d'aller en cours.

Tous se levèrent pour quitter le bureau du directeur quant une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le professeur Flitwick, rouge et paniqué...

Directeur, c'est la catastrophe !

_A suivre..._

**Cela vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, laissez une review.**

**Info importante : je ferais sans doute un lemon à la fin de la fic seulement si vous êtes gentilles avec nous ^^**


	6. Hrry Potter et l'aristocate

**Hey, c'est Nounii =) Merci encore une fois à tou(te)s nos lecteur(trice)s. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Harry Potter et l'aristocate**

Dean et Seamus se promenait dans le couloir lorsque leur attention fut attirée par une élève inconnue au bataillon. Cheveux bruns, coiffés en chignon, de beaux yeux bleus, la taille fine et le regard déterminé, ils la trouvèrent à leur goût et l'abordèrent :

Salut ma belle, lâcha Seamus en s'approchant.

La jeune fille eut l'air outrée et répliqua sèchement :

Je ne vous permets pas ce genre d'affronts, monsieur Finnigan !

Désorienté, le jeune irlandais se demandait s'il la connaissait mais elle ne lui disait strictement rien. Il se tourna dès lors vers son meilleur ami. Dean haussa les épaules et tenta le coup. Il commença alors son baratin de dragueur. La jeune demoiselle le coupa :

Mais voyons ! Que vous arrive-t-il bon sang ! Oh, par Merlin ! Je suis votre professeur… Cessez donc de me… Draguer !

T'es prof ? s'exclama Seamus sous le choc. Attends, qui est-ce que tu remplaces ? J'espère que c'est cette vieille pie de McGonagal, parce que, une si jolie fille pour m'apprendre la métamorphose, je dis oui !

Mais… Je suis le professeur McGonagal ! Et arrêtez de me manquer de respect, jeunes gens !

Ah la bonne blague, ricana Dean. McGonagal a bien 200 ans et ressemble plus à un elfe de cornouaille qu'à une vélane alors que toi…

Seamus la prit par la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Sous le choc, la jolie brune ne réagit pas au quart de tour.

Mais puisque je vous dis que je SUIS le professeur Mcgonagal ! Est-ce que vous allez cesser de ricaner ! Oh ce n'est pas vrai… Merlin ayez pitié ! Je vous en prie…

Les deux gryffondors continuèrent de ricaner et ne pas croire leur interlocutrice. À l'angle du couloir, Luna fit son apparition. Elle portait à ses oreilles d'étranges boucles auxquelles étaient suspendus des mini-choixpeaux. Elle se dirigeait droit vers le petit groupe. Dean et Seamus la saluèrent et Luna leur répondit :

Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour professeur McGonagal ! Oh… avant que je n'oublie, le devoir que l'on doit vous rendre pour demain, c'est bien sur « Comment transformer un hibou en jumelle de théâtre ? »

Euh… Non, Luna, répondit la jeune femme. Le devoir pour demain est sur « Inanimatus Apparitus ».

Oh… Bien, merci professeur. Vous avez une très jolie robe ! A demain.

Elle repartit tout sourire sous le regard médusé des deux rouge et or. Avant même que ceux-ci se remettent de leurs émotions, les professeurs Flitwick, Dumbledore, Pom-pom ainsi que ce qui leur sembla être leur professeur de potion, déboulèrent sous leurs yeux.

Voyez, Albus ! C'est une catastrophe, une catastrophe ! s'exclama Flitwick tout paniqué.

Albus ! Enfin vous voilà ! Sachez mon ami, que ces deux… (elle hésita quelque peu sur le terme à utiliser pour désigner les _nigauds_ qui étaient en train de la draguer) _élèves_ m'ont prise pour l'une des leur… Et … Et ! Oh Merlin ! Vous ne pouvez même pas ima…

Ma chère Minerva, vous êtes bien ravissante… Un bonbon au citron ?

Euh.. Je.. Non ! Je… Non, non, je ne veux pas d'un bonbon au citron !? Je veux de l'ordre !

Notre trio préféré apparut derrière les professeurs présents sur les lieux.

Wouaw, murmura Ron à Harry. Elle était vachement canon la vieille pie quand elle était jeune.

Cette réflexion lui valut un coude bien placé de la part d'Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick se triturait les mains toujours aussi paniqué. Quant à Seamus et Dean, ils étaient encore plus pâles que Nick-quasi-sans-tête si cela pouvait être possible.

Bien, messieurs Finnigan et Thomas, est-ce que tout va comme vous voulez ? demanda Pomfresh en les observant.

Vous… Vous êtes vraiment, mais quand je dis vraiment, c'est vraiment vraiment quoi ! Mais absolument sûrs que cette… cette fille est bien le professeur McGonagal ? demanda Seamus mal à l'aise.

Oh oui ! Absolument certain, s'exclama Flitwick. Minerva était et est toujours bien sur, une femme ravissante ! ajouta-t-il rouge comme un poivron.

Merci pour ce compliment Filius.

Chipotant avec ses mains et le regard fuyant, le maître des sortilèges murmura un faible « de rien ». Dean pâlit encore un peu plus et marmonna qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou dans cette école. Voilà maintenant que leurs professeurs rajeunissaient…

Je crois que ces deux jeunes hommes ont besoin de repos. Je les emmène à l'infirmerie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, la petite chauve-souris réagit :

Une dernière chose, messieurs ! Je retire vingt points à gryffondor pour avoir draguer leur professeur de métamorphose !

McGonagal, malgré le fait que c'était sa maison, eut un sourire satisfait. Mais Sevi-chou n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase.

Venant de gryffondors comme vous je m'attendais à ce vous draguiez de plus belles femmes que ça !

Oh ! Espèce de… De… Severus vous n'êtes qu'un sale… Oui, c'est cela.. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit garnement ! Effronté ! 50 points en moins pour serpentard !

Quoi ?! s'exclama le dit garnement. Mais ! Albus… Réagissez !

Vous l'avez cherché mon petit, répondit l'interpellé le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue fulmina et partit en direction de ses cachots en râlant. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent et les professeurs restant se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Tous se demandaient qui serait la prochaine victime de cette série de phénomènes.

**Ah que voilà, mes petits choux ! Ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus =) Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	7. Harry Potter et le citron givré

_Bonjour,_

_Merci à tous pour vous review ^^_

_Voici (enfin) la suite, nous esperons qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Jolie-plume._

**Harry Potter et le citron givré.**

Après leurs cours, le trio d'or se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves ayant été touchés par l'étrange phénomène qui ne faisait que croitre dans le chateau.

- J'espere qu'ils trouveront vite une solution. se désola Ron qui n'en pouvait plus des remarques sur sa "nouvelle" coupe de cheveux.

- Les professeurs trouveront rapidement une solution. le consola Hermione, fidèle à elle-même.

- Du moins, ils ont interêt vu comme Rogue les menace. ajouta Harry.

Ron sourit face à cette dernière remarque et tous trois pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour ensuite aller prendre place à la table des griffondors.

Alors que les élèves pensaient pouvoir manger tranquillement comme à leur habitude, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et demanda à avoir l'attention de tous. Quand ce fut chose faite, le directeur s'expliqua :

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer qu'une épidemie se propage actuellement dans le chateau... Suite à la maladresse d'un... Je veux dire, suite à un accident survenu pendant un cours de potion, la potion devant être préparée, en l'occurence, une potion de ratatinage, à provoqué chez certaines personnes des effets indésirables, que vous avez sûrement tous déjà pu constater.

Notre bien aimée infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, m'a confié que que cet effet s'appelait : "Amiterre Annis". Ce qui signifie littéralement : perdre des années. Ceci explique donc les dits effets indésirables. Rassurez-vous, ceux-ci ne portent en aucun cas sur votre mental. Sachez également que les professeurs et moi-même travaillons d'arrache-pied à la découverte d'un quelconque antidote.

Cela dit, vu les changements importants survenu chez certaines personnes, j'ai décidé d'instaurer un système de binomes constitués d'un élève fortement atteint et d'un l'étant beaucoup moins voir, pas du tout, pour permettre aux personnes plus atteinte d'avoir de l'aide en cas de... problèmes éventuels.

Le directeur commença alors sa liste de "couple", en terminant sur ceci :

- Et pour finir, Mr Neville Longdubat et le professeur Rogue !

BOOM.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de conduire Mr Rogue et Mr Longdubat à l'infirmerie ? Merci.

Une fois le choc initial passé, le festin put commencer... pour ensuite être interrompu par un blondinet de quatre ans qui, marchant le plus fièrement possible vers la table des vers et argent, ne passa pas inaperçu.

- C'est Malefoy ? questionnèrent certains inutilement car, même de cette taille, le serpentard et son air hautain restaient parfaitement reconnaissable, quoi que différent.

- VENGEANCE ! cria Ron quant il l'aperçu, décidé à lui faire subir au centuple toutes ses vacheries.

- Il est trop mignon...

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron qui, sous l'effet de la stupeur, en oublia (du moins pour l'instant) ses projets de vengeance.

- Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy, vous tombez bien, déclara l'accro au citron. Des binomes ont été formé, vos camarades vous l'expliqueront. Vous, vous irez avec...

_A suivre..._


	8. Harry Potter et le petit prince

**Coucou, nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos reviews anonymes ou non et de suivre notre fic.**

**Voici le prochain chapitre qui, j'espere, vous plaira tout autant que les 7 premiers ^^**

**Elinoa.**

**Chapitre 7 : Harry Potter et le Petit Prince**

Il courrait. Pour sauver sa vie, il fallait qu'il court , qu'il s'enfuit loin de cette menace, de ce monstre qui voulait lui faire du mal. Malgré son corps, désormais revenu à l'âge de 4 ans, il s'enfuyait, une honte pour son nom : un Malefoy ne s'enfuit jamais. Il devait trouver de l'aide avant de se faire rattraper, mais où était le Héros de la veuve et de l'orphelin quant il avait, pour une fois, besoin de lui.

Les couloirs défilaient devant ses yeux gris, sans fin. Les autres élèves le regardaient courir mais il s'en fichait, il devait continuer. Au détour d'un de ces long couloirs qui formaientt le château, il croisa plusieurs condisciples de sa maison qui, apparemment, ne se souciaient pas de l'aider...les Serpentards n'aident personne si cela ne leur rapportent rien.

Puis, il le vit enfin, devant lui à environ 30 mètres en train de discuter avec la belette et miss-je-sais-tout, alors il accéléra encore le pas quand soudain il entendit la créature derrière lui pousser un cri à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête...

-DRAGOUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEET CHERIIIIIIIIII !

Doublant l'allure, il arriva soudain, telle une mini fusée, dans les jambes de son futur sauveur.

-Cache-moi ! Vite !

Se penchant pour voir ce qui lui avait foncé dessus, Harry (car c'était lui) vit un mini Drago accrocher de toutes ses petites forces à son pantalon. Relevant la tête d'incompréhension sur ce qui avait poussé le Prince des Serpentards à lui demander de l'aide, la lumière se fit quand Pansy Parkinson -dit le bouledogue- tourna au coin du couloir pour venir dans leur direction.

-Mon petit Dragounet pourquoi tu me fuis ? (_perso__,__ je fuirais aussi_)

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu la fuis « Dragounet » rigola Ron, après tout elle est ta binôme.

-Ta gueule la belette ! Mais à quoi à pensait le vieux fou pour me l'avoir collé ! Je savais qu'il était cinglé mais ça se confirme de jour en jour...

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Répliqua Harry, mais c'est vrai que sur ce coup je te comprends Malefoy, rajouta t-il tout bas

-Rend-le-moi Potter, Drago est sous ma responsabilité

-Ne le fais pas Potter...demanda doucement le mini Drago

Tournant la tête en direction de la petite voix, Harry eu une vision inédite du fier Serpentard, celui-ci avait un regard larmoyant, ses petites lèvres tremblaient et ses mains étaient toujours fermement attachées à son jean. Devant ce tableau, le Survivant craqua. Devant tous les élèves présents, il s'agenouilla et prit le petit blond dans ses bras.

-Mais, mais, Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron, incrédule

-Bin quoi, il est trop mignon, on ne va pas le laisser à cette folle quand même...

-D'où tu me traites de folle ! Et puis le directeur a dit qu'il était sous Ma surveillance ! Donne-le-moi ! Rétorqua Pansy en avançant les mains pour récupérer le blondinet des bras de l'Elu, qui s'était redressé, toujours le petit Drago dans les bras.

-Même pas en rêve le bouledogue ! Regarde tu lui fais peur...Venez on s'en va...déclara Harry en faisant demi-tour pour partir

Et c'est en portant le petit prince des Serpentards, que notre trio s'éloigna de la menace qu'était Pansy.

-Heu Harry ? Ce n'est pas que je n'approuve pas de sauver un élève dans le besoin mais pourquoi lui ? On devrait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul...

-Vas-y la belette, parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas la je ne te dirai rien...

-Et toi, ne l'appelle pas comme ça sinon je te ramène à Pansy ! Menaça Harry

-Hermione soutient moi, après tout se qu'il a dit sur nous tu ne va pas laisser faire? Continua Ron

-C'est que...commença Hermione en regardant d'un air attendri le fardeau de son ami

-A non pas toi aussi ! Mes meilleurs amis sont tous devenus fou...

-Je suis irrésistible Weasley, c'est ce qui me différencie de toi et de ta moumoute en feu...

-Écoute Ron, franchement je ne laisserais personne dans les griffes de Parkinson, c'est un calvaire cette fille...Elle me fait plus flipper que Face de Serpent...répondit doucement Harry

-Rahhh vous m'énervez à gagatiser devant ce Serpentard, je vous laisse entre mères poules, je retourne à la Tour, déclara Ron

-Attend Ron je viens avec toi, poursuivit Hermione

Se retrouvant seul avec le blondinet encore dans les bras, notre héros resta un moment sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le dit blondinet en ait assez de cette immobilité forcée et de la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour cela, il le fit savoir au brun par un bon coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Putain Malefoy ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je t'aide et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Tu comptes me tenir longtemps comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un de tes fans Potter alors relâche-moi tout de suite !

-Ok t'énerves pas petit prince je te repose, répondit Harry joignant le geste à la parole quand...

-DRAGOUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !

-Reprend-moi ! Reprend-moi ! Cria Drago tendant ses petits bras en direction de Harry, paniqué à l'idée que la chose qui lui servait de condisciple se rapproche.

Voyant le petit bout de chou devant lui, bras tendu, les yeux larmoyants, la lèvre tremblante, Harry craqua une deuxième fois. Reprenant le Serpentard, il eut soudain une idée pour enfin échapper à la créature qui en voulait à son petit protégé. Il commença à se diriger vers le seul lieu sur dans le château : La Salle Sur Demande. Passant trois fois devant, une porte apparu enfin, la main sur la poignée de porte, il ouvrit et...

A SUIVRE.


	9. Harry Potter et le dragon vert

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^_

_Normalement, Nounii devait vous écrire ce chapitre mais en raison de ses examens, je prends le relais._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Harry Potter et le dragon vert.**

Il ouvrit la porte et eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire moqueur devant l'expression choquée et estomaquée de Drago quant il découvrit la pièce qu'il venait de "créer".

En effet, voulant un peu titiller la fierté du blond, en plus de demander un endroit où se cacher à la salle sur demande, le survivant avait souhaité qu'elle soit remplie de jeux et jouets pour enfant.

Toujours souriant, il déposa "l'enfant" à terre.

- Potter ! Tu te moques de moi ?!

- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda innocemment le rouge et or.

- Potter !

- C'est vrai, après tout, il n'y a que des jouets de "ton âge" dans cette salle...

Furieux, le serpentard martella harry de ses petits poings ce qui, au lieu de lui faire mal, l'attendrit.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais : tu es trop mignon quand tu t'enerves.

- Je te deteste ! pesta Drago avant d'aller bouder dans un coin.

Soudain, le regard gris-bleuté du vert et argent se fit happer par un jouet en particulier et il se dirigea vers lui. Le survivant eut alors droit à une scène inédite : Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers une pile de peluche, attrapa celle représentant un dragon vert comme de l'émeraude, la regarda attentivement comme perdu dans ses pensées puis la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un calin, comme l'aurait réellement fait un petit garçon de quatre ans.

Le griffondor s'attendrit devant cette vision de sa némésis puis, se rappelant son véritable âge et qu'ils étaient tout de même ennemis, il décida de le charrier un peu :

- Alors Malefoy, on retombe en enfance ?

Le susnommé se retourna et lança un regard noir au survivant. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas tant la froideur de ce dernier qui ébranla Harry mais plutôt la tristesse qu'il put y lire.

Alors, doucement, il s'avança vers Drago, s'assit à ses cotés et, d'une voix douce, murmura :

- Elle est vraiment importante pour toi hein cette peluche ?

Un moment, il crut que sa némésis se retenait de pleurer et allait lui confier quelque chose mais, rapidement, Drago retrouva son masque, le toisa et dit :

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- C'est vrai. acquiesça Harry, tout de même déçu.

Ayant repris toute sa contenance, Drago ajouta, d'une voix hautaine pour un garçon de quatre ans :

- Sortons. Pansy doit être loin maintenant.

Acquiesçant une deuxième fois, harry alla ouvrir la porte quand la voix du "monstre" s'éleva de nouveau.

- DRAGOUNNEEEET... où es-tu ?

- Referme la porte ! Vite !

Ayant du mal à contenir son fou-rire, Le rouge et or obtempéra et regarda Drago se ré-assoir et ronchonner. Puis, apercevant une peluche représentant un bouledogue, Harry eut une idée pour distraire le blondinet : il la prit, la mit sous son nez et, d'une voix changée, lui dit :

- Dragounneet, c'est moi, Pansy.

Visiblement amusé, Drago releva la tête et déclara :

- Voyons Potter, nous savons tous les deux qu'appeller ce chien Pansy, c'est insulter la race canine...

_A suivre..._


	10. les aventuriers de la salle commune

**Coucou, me revoilà.**

**Voici le prochain chapitre, qui vous fera rire autant que les premiers j'espère...**

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement. (Mais si vous avez des idées pour les récupérer je suis ouvertes à toutes propositions ^^)**

**Elinoa**

**Sur ce la suite :**

Les Aventuriers de la Salle Commune

Après un fou rire qui les laissa pliés en deux pendant 10 minutes, nos deux rescapés du monstre, aussi appelé Pansy Parkinson, sortirent de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre le couloir, maintenant sur. Mais une question semblait se poser :qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Euh Malefoy, faut que je retourne en cours.

Grand bien te fasse Potty.

Tu veux venir ? Ou tu préfères tenter ta chance en priant pour ne pas _la _recroiser ? Mais, si tu en as le courage, tu peux m'attendre dans notre salle commune, le cours dure 2 heures mais après on a l'après-midi de libre ? Rajouta Harry en voyant le petit blond frissonner d'effroi à l'évocation de sa condisciple

Moi dans votre antre miteuse, rêves le balafré ! Je t'accompagne. Mais attend, tu as quoi comme cours ?

Soins aux créatures magiques...

A ces mots le visage du blondinet montra une frayeur digne d'un moldu devant un mangemort. Plusieurs images se succédèrent dans son esprit : un hippogriffe levant sa patte pour le frapper, un scrout à pétard explosant à quelques centimètres de lui, l'accromentula énorme lors du tournois des trois sorciers et pire que tout...cette _chose_ qui avait attenter à sa vie si précieuse, se jetant sur lui pour s'attaquer à ce qu'il tenait plus que tout, la chevalière des Malefoy transmise de génération en génération avait été à deux doigts de disparaître à cause de cette créature monstrueuse...le niffleur !

Je pense tout compte fait pouvoir survivre 2 petites heures dans ta salle commune...conclut Drago

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, ils prirent la direction de la tour Griffondor quand, arrivés au tableau, ils entendirent un hurlement.

Non non et non ! je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

Face à ce caprice puérile, le prince des Serpentard ne put retenir un sourire. Ces Lions étaient tels qu'il se les imaginait, des gamins immatures sans aucune notion de retenue ou de classe, tout le contraire des Serpents. C'est avec un sourire hautain à son rival mais, protecteur de bouledogue, que Drago pénétra (humm) dans la salle commune des rouge et or pour se stopper devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux gris. Ce fut au tour du brun de rire. Au centre de la pièce, se tenant bien droit, Neville et à ses pieds, faisant un caprice indigne de sa maison dont pourtant, il était le directeur, Rogue, qui se tut en reconnaissant le fils Potter.

Profitant du bug des deux vert et argent, nos deux griffons s'éclipsèrent pour leur cours. Reprenant leurs esprits, les deux miniatures se regardèrent et prirent une décision (oui ils peuvent communiquer avec un seul regard, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas) : quitter le repère des Lions pour un plus sécurisé : le leur ! Trop de rouge et pas assez de vert, cela finirait par les faire virer Griffondor...

Fort de cette résolution, nos deux petits bouts sortirent, sûr que rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester à l'intérieur. Ainsi commença leur marche à travers le château qui, mine de rien, quant on a 4 et 6 ans, est quand même vachement grand. Mal leur en pris, au détour du premier couloir, ils tombèrent sur Peeves, qui se mit en tête d'_aider_ ses pauvres petits perdus...à sa façon. C'est partit pour une course d'obstacles divers et varier (chaises, bureaux, torchons et balais) aimablement envoyés dans leur direction par l'esprit frappeur. Sans compter sur les armures et les escaliers qui, décidément, n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes.

Quant enfin ils arrivèrent à semer leur poursuivant, essoufflés et à bout de force, ils s'accordèrent une pause, de courte durée car, à peine reprenaient-ils leur souffle qu'un groupe de fille venant de Poufsouffle arrivaient dans leur direction. Jusque-là, rien de bien grave, mais une fois à leur hauteur, elles se mirent à hurler et seul quelques mots étaient compréhensibles « _mignons _», _« adorables _», « _charmants _» entre ce qui ressemblait fort à des grincements de portes ou d'ongles sur un tableau...avant de littéralement se jeter sur les pauvres petits Serpentards qui, au vu de leur regards effrayés, auraient préférés se retrouver en face d'un joueur de cornemuse psychopathe en kilt (dédicace à ma Plume ^^) plutôt qu'entourés de ses femelles en manque d'amour maternel.

C'est avec tout le courage qui caractérise leur maison qu'ils firent face...en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible. Arrivant enfin devant l'entrée de leur salle commune, une annonce retentit dans tout le château via un sort d'amplification.

Avis à tous les élèves et Professeurs, vous êtes conviés à vous rendre le plus vite possible dans la grande salle pour un examen médical prodigué par deux médicomages qui pourront nous en dire plus sur le mal qui frappe le château et ses habitants. Ceux qui essayeront de le contourner se verront attribuer de sévères sanctions. Fin du message.

Encore une idée du vieux fou, soupira Drago, ça ne pourrait pas être pire...

DRAGOUNNNEEEEETTTT CHERRRRRIIIII JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN !

Comme quoi quelque fois il vaut mieux se taire...


	11. Le cas médicodingues

_Bonjour :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos review ^^_

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture =)_

**Le cas Medicodingues...**

Comme prévu, les élèves contaminés par l'effet Amittere Annis se rendait dans la grande salle pour passer un examen auprès de médicomages compétents. La salle, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, était séparée en deux cotés : un pour les fille, l'autre pour les garçons.

Bien que les médicomages ne soient pas encore arrivés, les élèves avaient été prévenus par leur directeur fanatique du citron qu'un médicomages s'occuperaient de cinq élèves à la fois.

Silencieusement, les élèves de Poudlard attendaient, se demandant quand les médicomages allaient arriver.

Finalement, du bruit se fit entendre, quoi que fracas serait le terme plus approprié... Nombre d'élèves se demandait si les médicomages arrivaient enfin mais, avec beaucoup de renfort. Cependant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut seulement sur trois médicomages : une brune, une rousse et une blonde.

Surpris que trois simples mages puissent faire autant de rafus à elles seules, les élèves restèrent sans voix...

- Bonjour, je suis la médicomage Elinoa. se présenta la rousse. Voici les médicomages Plume et Nounii.

Plume, la brune, prit ensuite la parole :

- Les autres médicomages arriveront dans quelques instants. Merci de vous placer par groupe de cinq à l'exeption de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy.

Les élèves obtempérèrent, se demandant tous pourqoi Harry et Drago furent isolés. D'autres médicomages arrivèrent ensuite, se dirigeant chacun vers un groupe d'élèves.

Nos trois médicomages, quant à elles, allèrent trouver le survivant et le blondinet, venu se réfugier près de sa némésis dès que Pansy avait franchit les portes de la grande salle.

Drago, devant la blondeur de Nounii, la confondu avec sa mère - sûrement toujours sous le choc d'avoir revu le bouledogue - et s'exlama :

- Maman, que fais-tu avec des médicomages et, plus important encore, que fais-tu avec une... une Weasley ?! s'indigna-t-il en désignant Elinoa, la médicomage rousse.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère et ce n'est pas une Wesley espèce de petite fouine ! répliqua Nounii.

Harry ne put réprimer un fou-rire quant il entendit les mots "petite fouine", ce qui lui valu un regard meutrier et mignon à la fois (du à son rajeunissement) de la fouine en question.

- Oh, mais il ne faut pas bouder petit. dit Elinoa en prennant le blond dans ses bras.

- Et, mais moi aussi, je veux lui faire un calin ! s'exclama plume en tirant le blond pour l'avoir à son tour.

Seulement, Elinoa ne voulut pas le lacher et le jeune serpentard se retrouva tiré par chaque bras par les deux folles. De son coté, Nounii prenait les paris avec les plus curieux étant venu voir ce qui se passait.

Drago, revoyant mentalement le groupe de Poufsouffle, appela de suite à l'aide.

- A L'AIDE ! AU SECOUR ! POTTEEEEEERRRR.

Délicatement mais avec fermeté, Harry l'arracha des deux médicomages et le garda dans ses bras, venant ainsi à sa rescousse.

- Pourquoi il peut lui faire un calin lui, c'est pas juste ! s'exclamèrent en coeur Plume et Elinoa.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Nounii, resistant elle aussi à l'envie de faire un calin au blond, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, nous allons juste vous poser quelques questions pour bien comprendre ce qui vous arrive et ainsi, trouver un remède.

- C'est vous trois qui vous occupez de nous ? s'alarma Harry.

- Parfaitement ! s'exclamèrent les trois voix des folles, ils en étaient sûrs maintenant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous trois juste pour nous ?

- Sans importance. dit Plume.

- Pouvons-nous commencer ? s'impatienta Nounii.

- Faites. répondit Drago, déjà las mais toujours dans les bras d'Harry.

- M. Malefoy, êtes-vous vierge ? commença Elinoa.

- QUOI ?! manqua de s'étouffer le blond.

- C'est très important..; REPONDEZ ! ordonna Plume.

- ...

- J'en conclu que oui. nota Nounii, et vous M. Potter ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne et vous aide à comprendre ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le château.

- REPONDEZ !

- Non !

- Non, vous n'êtes pas vierge ou non, vous ne répondrez pas ?

- Je ne répondrais pas !

- Très bien, alors, depuis quand fantasmez-vous sur le petit cul de Malefoy ?

- Depuis... depuis quand quoi ?!

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas coopératif Harry... Je peux vous appeler Harry ? demanda Elinoa.

- M. Malefoy, avez-vous la marque. enchaina la blonde.

- Comment osez-vous poser de tels question !

- C'est bizarre tout de même comme nom Drago... remarqua plume.

- Parce que Plume c'est mieux peut-être ?!

- Evidemment, c'est un nom très leger ! Chose à part : êtes-vous un vrai blond ?

- Bien sûr, que croyez vous ?

- M. Potter, portez-vous des lentilles pour tenter de ressembler un peu à votre mère ? questionna Nounii.

- Qui a osé vous dire ça ?!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, libérant les deux jeunes hommes des questions déplacées des trois médicomages et, trois nouveaux médicomages arrivèrent, s'excusant de leur retard.

- Mais.. Alors, qui sont ces trois... commença Potter.

Cependant, quant il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne...

_A SUIVRE._


End file.
